One wish
by Percabeth17
Summary: One-shot on Pothena-poseidon and Athena-created with the help of my friend. Enjoy!


Pothena

I couldn't resist writing one, so It's a Poseidon/Athena fic, hope you enjoy, even though it will never happen

Athena pov

Ever since I won the votes of the towns to rule Athens, Poseidon has been acting differently. He seems more kind. Scratch that. He seems more laid-back, he doesn't care about who wins or not. He's not as competitive anymore. That's the word. Whenever I try to argue with him, he automatically let's me win. It's not as fun as before. It's like his whole personality is basically saying 'whatever' and 'it's not worth fighting over'.

You may think, oh, isn't it better, no more wars. The truth, I miss it. I really do. Gods, if Aphrodite heard me, she would say it's love. Curse her, Poseidon and I not even friends. Were enemies. And he's not even trying. It drives me insane!

Then when are children started taking a liking torwards eachother, he seemed to get worse. when I fought with him, He just would say over and over, 'Let's stop fighting and let them be together' when has he ever said that. It's like he's shut down completely. It's like Hermes gave him a report about all the fish dying or something. He's just not the same anymore.

But then again, I did turn his girlfriend, Medusa to a horrid creature. I did contribute to upsetting the tectonic plates, causing the waves to upchurn. But still yet, he would just sigh at the olympus t.v. screen and not even bother to help. Even the rest of the olympians had to help the people, but he never even tried! he's just not himself. Did I offend him too much. Did I do something wrong. Surely I would know, I'm the wisdom goddess. Maybe I was to harsh on that kelp head anH his son. Maybe it was time to let them decide. Was I unwise to do this?

There only twenty, maybe it's better to let them decide there life. Maybe I'm too protective of my children. Is that so, then just tell me, instead of just letting go?

Maybe it was time. Maybe Aphrodite is right. Maybe love is the right choice. This isn't right, I can't even decide if it's appropiate. Why am I thinking about him like this.

"Athena are you okay?" Aphrodite asked. I looked at her, and noticed I was thinking to hard.

"Yea, just thinking" She nodded.

"Your doing the right thing. You don't have to ask him, but you can at least apologize" She said, I thanked her and went up to Poseidons throne. I bowed respectivly, and started to speak.

"Poseidon.." It made me shudder just saying his name. "..I decided, to say i'm sorry, and I wanted to ask you something." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Go on..." He muttered. I sighed. I can't believe I am doing this.

"Poseidon, I will grant you one wish, if it makes you the same old kelp head again." I said.

"A wish, of my choice, anything?" He asked now interested in this offer.

"Yes, anything, I swear on the river styx" I said desperatly for an answer to this big problem.

"I accept this offer, if you are really able to withstand my request" He said.

"I do" I said. I just really wanted him back. I never been this greedy.

"Ok, are you listening?" He said. Curse his kelp head, for trying to distract me.

"Yes, with the request." I said.

"Oh, yes, yes, did you swear on the styx?" Curse him. I swore and he chuckled.

"This is going to be good, oh haha, you of course have to kiss me, haha, oh, and on the lips at that." He started laughing hysterically. I gasped. What did he just say.

"No!" I screeched. He eyed me up.

"But you swore on the styx for a wish, and that was my wish" He said. I couldn't believe he tricked me.

"So, where is it?" He asked puffing his lips like a puffer fish. Damn, it was so cute. Curse Aphrodite!

"Fine, but you will not speak of it!" I yelled as I walked over to him where I could feel his breathing.

"You may proceed" He said. I glared at him, while he just chuckled.

I kissed him. Fine, it was okay. For kelp head...Okay! I like it, but it was a wish, and I shall not break a promise. We didn't part for a while, because well were immortal, we don't have to worry, much about breathing, but mainly, cause he grabbed my head.

"Dad?" A boy asked.

"Mom?" I could only suppose it was Annabeth. Both of us literally jumped of the throne to see Perseus trying not to laugh. While Annabeth was still trying to process all of this.

"Perce, um, I can explain" Poseidon said innocently.

"What do you mean, it's about time, you guys got together!" The son of Poseidon had said. I'm glad Annabeth punched him.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"It's not good! That means if they get married, were technically Half-siblings!" My _very_ smart daughter said. On the other hand, that son of Kelp head, is just like his father.

"Beautiful, beautiful, what i'd tell you honey, they do make a great couple" Aphrodite had said with Ares nearby. Damn them. It was just a wish, right? Nothing more.

* * *

><p>Ok, it may sound like the story, 'slave of love' one that was Percy and annabeth. So i'm sorry if it sounds like it, I just couldn't think of another way at the time.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
